


Solace

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, Hope, M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows, Post Second Voldemort War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Loss and grief...and hope.  There should always be hope.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>Our loved ones are never far from us.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Solace

**Author's Note:**

> My heart goes out to the angels taken in Connecticut, and to the families left behind. I can only hope they find some solace.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**  
_ Disclaimer:_   
** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Remus swept the snow and leaves off of Tonks' grave, Teddy's small hands trying to help as he cleared the detritus away. He picked up his son with a wistful smile and they looked down on the gravestone. "Think your mama can see things more clearly now, Ted?" Remus asked softly.

"Yah, yah," Teddy babbled. His turquoise locks flashed magenta and brilliant blue under his knitted cap. "Happy Kistmas, mama," Teddy cried out with a smile and a wave.

Remus hugged him close and nodded. "Wherever she is, she's smiling down on us, boyo, wishing us the same thing." A stray breeze ruffled their hair and Remus grasped his wand and murmured a warming charm to battle the chill.

»¤«∞»¤«

In another part of the cemetery, one less visited but no less cared-for, Severus Snape was gingerly, wearily pulling himself up from beside an old grave. He wavered a bit before he found his footing, and with a grimace, conjured a stout walking stick to lean upon as he bowed his head.

Remus waited for him at the lych gate, Teddy sleepily burbling on his shoulder. They'd promised Severus not to pry, well, Remus had, Teddy had just snuggled into Severus' dark robes and fallen easily asleep. But, two pairs of bright and curious eyes were on the dark man paying his respects.

When Severus finally turned, walking stick firmly in hand, and began his halting walk toward them, Teddy put out a small hand toward Severus, fingers grasping in the air. "Papa, Papa," he murmured sleepily. "Wan' Papa."

Severus heard and shook his head, a faint smile flitting across his thin lips as he got closer. When he was near enough, he put out his hands. "Come here, little glow worm." A whispered, wandless spell plucked Teddy out of Remus' arms and into Severus', both adults smiling at the delighted sounds Teddy made on his journey.

Remus stepped closer and put his arms around Severus and Teddy, grabbing up Severus' walking stick as he did. "Do you think they're watching, Severus?" Remus asked. He always asked, ever since the first time he'd found Severus crying over Charity Burbage's grave.

Severus nodded. "I know they are, Lupin. How else do you explain why we're here?" came Severus' standard reply.

"Angles, Papa, pretty angles," Teddy whispered as his eyes closed and he began to softly snore against Severus' chest.

"Will he ever say 'angels', Lupin?" 

"Who cares what he calls them, as long as he believes, Severus."

The two men and the boy vanished with a faint whoosh of sound and the two spirits Teddy had seen, one short and merry, the other flamboyantly pinkish and spritely nodded to each other. They were always watching and loving their boys. They always would.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_  



End file.
